Conventionally, this type of multifunction-type vibration actuator has a yoke (magnetic yoke) where a magnetic circuit part is fitted and secured in a central opening of a suspension, and a plurality of equally spaced tongues provided to an outer periphery of the suspension are fitted and bonded in stepped notches inside a frame of a housing (enclosure) in order to secure the outer periphery to the housing. (See, for example, Patent Reference 1). In this actuator, input of voice signal current to the voice coil initiates vibration of the diaphragm to generate a sound, such as an incoming call alert, melody, voice, or music, and input of a signal with a vibration frequency initiates vibration of mechanical vibration systems consisting of the magnetic circuit part and the suspension to transmit this vibration throughout a mobile terminal device mounted with this multifunction-type vibration actuator through the housing. Moreover, we find another multifunction-type vibration actuator in which a yoke (lower yoke) of a magnetic circuit part is fitted and secured in a central opening of a suspension (leaf spring) by laser welding and an outer periphery of the suspension is inserted and secured between a housing (case) and a spacer fitted inside the housing. (See, for example, Patent Reference 2.)
[Patent Reference 1] JP2002-191092 A (FIGS. 8-11 on Page 2)
[Patent Reference 2] JP11-7286A (FIGS. 2 and 3 on Page 3-5)